Pep Talk
by daytimedrama
Summary: Someone needs to remind Danny what he could lose. My post 4.11 Child’s Play fic. A bit different than the other post ep fics. DannyLindsay, Danny and Flack friendship.


**Title: Pep Talk**

**Author:** **daytimedrama**  
**Rating:** T, a couple swear words  
**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay  
**Content Warning:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Summary:** " The drapes were hastily opened…"

**A/N: **Someone needs to remind Danny what he could lose. My post 4.11 Child's Play fic. A bit different.

The drapes were hastily opened. The sun shone brightly into the dark room. Blinding the occupant, who hadn't bothered to notice that it was the middle of the day.

Really the height of the sun was the least of his concerns. He hadn't bothered to eat anything that didn't come from a pizza box or drink anything with an alcohol content lower than 40 for the last week. Anything to dull the sound of the gunshot in his mind or help him ignore the persistent chirping of his phone. He had gotten personal leave so he at least knew wasn't getting fired. He just wanted to be left alone, but that wish seemed to disintegrate when Flack barged his way into the apartment. He should have never given him a key.

"You're an asshole Danny Messer."

"It's nice to see you too, Flack."

"Fuck, man what have you been doing for the last week? I'm pretty sure Vodka tasting is not a dignified hobby to take up alone." Flack said while looking around at the discarded bottles.

"I'm just decompressing. Trying to sort stuff out by myself."

"Yeah, well that's why you're an asshole." Don tried to steel himself before provoking the bear.

Danny didn't know what to say to that, didn't think he had to justify his desire to grieve alone to his best friend. So instead he just stared at his trash covered coffee table.

"It's times like this where I just might believe she is too good for you." Flack knew it was low, but something had to wake Danny out of his funk, and his own self loathing might just do that.

"What do you mean?" he knew exactly what Don meant, but wanted to hear it. Hear it from somewhere other than the self deprecating thoughts that swam through his mind. The thoughts that constantly reminded him that he was a loser. Nothing but a gangster trying desperately to deny his past. Couldn't protect his brother, couldn't protect Ruben, and wouldn't be able to protect Lindsay.

"Well any day now you should pull your head out of your ass and see what you are doing to her. She wants to help you, even though she doesn't know what can help, backs off when you push her away. You need to let her in before she realizes you've pushed her completely out of your life, and she could do just fine without you." Don was really getting into his tirade, really hitting his stride. He hated seeing both his friends like this. Danny needed to grieve, but not alone. Not at the expense of his living relationships. He couldn't stand to see Lindsay so despondent, knowing she couldn't help him and feeling guilty and selfish for being hurt from being pushed away.

"A thousand guys would kill to have her there ready to help them. I know this has been really tough on you, man. And yeah you do need to grieve. But after you're done, you don't want to realize you've fucked up every worthwhile in your life. For Christ sake man, you've been head over heels for her for two years, and you're willing to let it all go so you can drink cheap vodka by yourself."

Don just hoped his tough love speech would help. Help Danny to realize all he was throwing away. That it was time to stop being self destructive and let someone help him.

"You know very well how fleeting life is; in our job we can get shot, or blown up in a building or taken hostage, so you have to make every moment count, let her be there for you."

Danny was still staring at the coffee table, absorbing the pep talk. There wasn't anything else to say, it was up to him now. Don walked towards Danny's front door, hoping his speech made some difference, feeling a little badly by how tough he was. He looked back opening is mouth to say something mildly comforting to his friend, when he saw Danny pick up the ignored cell phone. Don had to hide his smug grin when he heard Danny greet the dialed number with the familiar "Hey Montana."

Apparently his pep talk did work after all.


End file.
